


Noelle becomes the jealous type

by Chrollosenpai



Category: Black Clover
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrollosenpai/pseuds/Chrollosenpai
Summary: Mimosa and Asta start getting close and that makes Noelle jealous but is it because Asta is giving mimosa attention something else new?
Relationships: Noelle Silva & Mimosa Vermillion
Kudos: 3





	Noelle becomes the jealous type

It's been a couple of years since Asta and Noelle joined the black bulls and since then they have been through so much as magic knights defending the kingdom from threats like the eye of the midnight sun and and more. So now its finally back to the average duties as a knight, smaller missions all over the kingdom which are very easy since everyone in the black bulls have grown and gotten so strong including everyone from golden dawn, blue rose knights and the rest and since then Asta and mimosa have been hanging out together more due to their overlapping patrol routes. though Noelle sees it a different way which has started to make Noelle jealous not that she will admit it instead she decides to avoid the both of them as much as possible.  
"hey everyone get you asses down here" captain Yami yells, everyone from the black bulls gathers near the entrance well mostly Charmy is in the kitchen eating with the sheep as usual and Vanessa is passed out drunk from the night before and before that as well, well every night. "yes captain" everyone says" "you and everyone from the golden dawn are going to be doing a teamwork training session today in the woods" asta is excide as usual since training is fun for him but but Noelle starts thinking up excuses not to go as to avoid her current dilemma "but captain Yami" Noelle stutters" "don't start Noelle your going so is everyone else" luck starts asking if the can fight everyone and Asta is already trying to leave but Noelle speaks up before they all leave for the woods "captain Yami what about you are you coming" he looks back at everyone seriously and says "I need to get rid if a demon plaguing m-" everyone stops him from finishing the sentence because they all knew what he meant, as he heads towards the toilet the all leave together towards the training ground. *a couple minutes later* they reach the grounds and to no surprise the golden dawn are already there ready so they head to team up in pairs one person from black bulls and ant the other from golden dawn Noelle half expecting asta and Mimosa to team up is annoyed and confused when Mimosa runs over to her "Hey Noelle want to team up with me, please" Noelle couldn't say no the the cute face she was making that made her blush so reluctantly she agrees to team up asta and yuno team up and the rest of them get together in teams and the all join in pair ang group games throughout the day and even though Noelle and Mimosa are together she tried to distance herself from Mimosa otherwise she might have to admit her jealousy *meanwhile back at black bulls hideout captain Yami is currently pushing past his limits* As the day passes Noelle start thinking about why she is jealous why does she keep getting butterflies in her stomach when Mimosa in near "this isn't right why is this happening" she mumbles "did you say something Noelle?" "huh..oh no I didn't lets just finish this and leave" Noelle says nervously an hour had passed and everyone is about to leave when Mimosa runs up to Noelle "hey, lets go to a hot spring together I know a good place come on lets go" before Noelle could even say anything she was already being dragged by Mimosa not giving her a choice to say no. Once they get there Noelle questions Mimosa "Is anyone else coming?" "no they said they were busy" mimosa says to Noelle while getting undressed Noelle starts to go red and turns away "what are you doing Mimosa?" "getting undressed were both girls here" Mimosa continues to undress "oh..right we are" Noelle starts to undress as well still embarrassed and red. once they were ready the got into the spring though a couple meters apart and before anyone speaks there is an awkward silence between the two of them for a couple of minutes which is finally broken by Mimosa "why have you been avoiding me recently" mimosa says softly, Noelle didn't know what to say since she didn't think Mimosa had noticed "uh no I haven't been avoiding you" Noelle had become red and mimosa noticed "your red Noelle don't lie" mimosa says as she slowly closes the gap between them. Noelle knows she has to admit her jealousy but what was she jealous of she still hadn't quite figured it out but she had to say something "well..you have gotten close to asta I thought id give you two space" Noelle shudderd "what do you mean Noelle?" Mimosa questions" "well you like asta don't you?" mimosa starts to laugh "is that what your worried about" "why are you laughing its not funny mimosa" mimosa leans in further to the point where Noelle could see every detail on her face thinking about how pretty she is. "why Noelle do you like asta?" questioning once again "no...yes....I don't know okay" Noelle tries to say "okay then lets find out" "mimosa....what are you doing" Mimosa doesn't answer instead she leans in further lightly kissing Noelle on her lips Noelle so struck by what just happened she turns completely red lost for words "Noelle do you know why I was with asta?" "n...n..no I don't" Noelle struggles to speak " mine and asta's patrol routes overlapped so I took it as an advantage to ask about you since you would avoid me, because I like you Noelle" "but...... we can't" "why not, don't you like me" Mimosa says as she leans in to kiss Noelle again. Noelle hesitated for a second but continued then they started to kiss passionately Noelle just couldn't resist well it was more she didn't want to resist anymore, at that moment Noelle realized she wanted mimosa she wanted every part of her she wanted it to be hers. Noelle started to become really hot as Mimosa pressed against her skin while they were both still naked in the hot spring after a couple of minutes Mimosa lets up and sits back a bit both of then hot from the inside out because of what had just happened "so.......Noelle do you know what you want know" Noelle sat there for a little bit just to make sure but knew what just happened wasn't merely between friend she wanted more than that Noelle looks mimosa in the eyes leans in "mimosa I want you after this it cleared everything up I was jealous of you two but I still couldn't understand why until now" Noelle expresses this without hesitation "oh thank go I was so worried I like you to Noelle" Mimosa says with a sense of relief after hearing Noelle. After that they started kissing once again as to say goodbye since after that the got out of the hot spring and got dressed had one last kiss only to part ways ang go home and once Noelle got home she couldn't stop thinking about what happened it made her blush but not embarrassed anymore rather she was happy about it all just before she dosed of she thought about just before they left *30minutes earlier* "hey Noelle before you go I want to make it official" clears throat "Noelle will you be my girlfriend" "oh...well yeah I will" they both smile and kiss one last time before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction i hope you can help me get better, thanks


End file.
